Calling of the Shadows
by scap3goat
Summary: [ON HOLD No plans to continue yet] Sixth year for Harry Potter in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But he his plagued by nightmares and then finds out that he is only adopted. What will the future bring for him? will be SLASH!
1. Default Chapter

**Titel:** Calling of the Shadows

**Author:** scap3goat

**Short Cut:** Sixth year for Harry Potter in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But he his plagued by nightmares and then finds out that he is only adopted. What will the future bring for him?

**A/N:** Not for Lucius-lovers! Ever heard of Lucius Sergius Catilina? He was a real bastard and we are translating some text by Sallust about Catilina's conspiracy in Latin and – surprise, surprise! – I was influenced by them…

Hey, and the guy who inspired Catilina also was named Lucius… must be a bad-guy thing…

**Warning:** Will be SLASH, means guys on guys. If you don't like it, please don't read it.

* * *

**Calling of the Shadows**

**xoxoxox**

**Prologue – Shadows in the darkness**

* * *

The door opened and a tall lean man entered the room. He held a bunch of flowers and sighed.

"Lils… shit, I shouldn't have brought you flowers…"

"No," came a shaky reply. "That's okay, there has to be some vase in the shelf…"

James lowered his head and conjured a vase.

"Why look for a vase if there is air to transform?" he mocked and placed the flowers in the vase. "How do you feel?"

"The flowers are beautiful! Have you talked to Dumbledore yet?"

"The room looks fine. Are they treating you alright?"

"Have you brought me the book I asked you for?"

"Moony and Padfoot asked about you…"

"Have you heard something about the Longbottoms?"

"What's the food like?"

"I guess I need some company…"

"My parents constantly ask why you aren't at home…"

Silence fell and Lily lowered her head.

Suddenly sobs escaped her throat, ragged and painful. James sighed and pulled her in his arms.

"Sh, don't cry, love! Please don't cry…" he whispered, cursing the tears in his own eyes.

But neither of them could hold back the pain.

"It's unfair!" sobbed the redhead, "It's so unfair!"

Her husband nodded, biting his lower lip hard, trying to not cry out loud.

"Lils, I know we talked about this and… yes, I said no… but what about adopting a child? I-I don't want to replace… or something… I'm tired of trying and losing…"

Lily looked up, biting her lower lip.

"Yeah… I guess… it's worth a try. But won't they… will our families and friends accept that we adopt a child… I mean, so soon after…"

James enveloped his wife in his strong arms. "They don't even have to know it isn't ours! Not for years. I mean… adoption potions and spells are nearly perfect. You said it yourself!"

Lily nodded and smiled a bit. "Let's talk… to them as soon as possible!"

A few hours later the Potters talked to a ministry wizard.

"Mhh, you seem to be very lucky. There is a newborn boy who's… hemhem… they gave it up for adoption. There are no demands made to remove the spells at any time."

Lily and James looked at each other. Who wanted to really _give up_ their children?

Adoptions were total in wizarding world. With a potion and several spells the child did even look like they were their adoptive parents children.

But usually there was a demand to remove the spells after some time, unless the child didn't want the spells to be removed.

"So… hemhem… as I said… a healthy little baby boy. Do you want to see him?"

Both Potters nodded and made their way to a small room with several cradles.

All were empty, except one.

A small boy lay there, wrapped in soft blue blankets. Lily walked over and carefully stroke the soft black hair. Two almond-shaped eyes snapped open and green eyes met ice blue ones. They flashed silver and the boy stared at the woman.

Lily's eyes filled with tears and she nodded.

"Yes James! Yes…" her voice trailed off and she was lost in the fascinating eyes.

"Well… hemhem… then we can go over to the office and fix all the papers…"

They left the dim lit room and Lily leaned against James.

Neither of them saw the shadow bending over the cradle and kissing the tiny boy on the forehead.

"Farewell my son! You're better off without me!"

* * *

About sixteen years later a boy in Surrey stirred in his sleep.

He dreamed, dreamed he was sitting in a car which was driving down a lonely road.

There was laughter and proud voices but he didn't understand a word.

The sky had a dark blue colour and there was a black silhouette of a forest to be seen at the horizon. A car drove in the distance, small red taillights the only evidence of it's presence.

Harry noted that the red lights came nearer and nearer, the other car must be slowing down. And then Harry screamed but there was no sound to be heard.

That was no car.

A shadow with red glowing eyes was standing – floating? - in the midst of the road.

The driver shrieked and tried to steer to the side, but his car wouldn't react until he had hit the shadow. The shadow's eyes seemed to be fixed on the driver and constantly looked at him as the creature slid over the front window.

The car suddenly steered to the right and then made contact with a tree.

Green eyes shining with tears snapped open and Harry suddenly sat upright in his bed. A chill ran down his back, nestling in his lower spine and crawling back up the spinal cord.

This odd shadow hat given him a real fright.

The feeling remained, spread to his shoulders and slowly filled his head. It was cold, almost painful. Like the feeling you got when running warm water over a sunburn. So strangely cold but still hot – somehow.

He looked at the alarm clock and realized how late it was. His Uncle would beat him into the next week if he would waste any more time.

He stumbled through the room, putting on some baggy jeans and an overlarge tee-shirt. A weak attempt to straiten his hair with his hands failed and so he hurried down the stairs.

The teen burst in the kitchen and muttered apologies until he saw that he was alone.

He walked over in the sitting room. And found another empty room.

Where were his relatives?

He was about to walk back up to his room, he didn't even want to think about what would happen if his uncle found him alone in any room but his own, when the door opened and a distressed Petunia Dursley entered the house.

Harry stopped half way up the stairs and watched his aunt.

"Uhm… Aunt Petunia? Where is Uncle Vernon?"

The woman looked up and barked at him, "Why do you want to know that?"

"Uhm… I have some school form he needs to sign," stumbled the teenager.

"Give it here, I will sign it!" replied the woman and Harry hurried up to his room to fetch his class selection form. He had received his OWL results a week earlier, together with a selection form for him to decide which classes he would take in his last two years of school.

Surprisingly he was allowed to take potions, although he _only_ had gotten 'Exceeded Expectations'.

"Here!" said Harry and handed his aunt the parchment. He wondered why his aunt would sign the form. Normally she didn't even sign her own son's school forms, leave alone her hated nephews highly unwelcome and annoying school forms.

In that moment someone rang the doorbell. Petunia opened the door and Harry stared at the policeman standing there.

"Ma'am, here is the box of what belongings were at least a bit intact. The rest was totally destroyed."

Harry glanced in the box and saw two expensive watches with cracks in the glasses and bloodstains on them.

"I'm sorry for your loss," said the policeman and turned away from the house.

Ragged breaths escaped the teenager's throat and tears welled in his aunt's eyes.

"What happened?" he asked, his eyes wide with shock.

"A car accident yesterday. They were on their way home from that fight in the evening and the car hit some deer or a human and then they hit a tree and died. The front of the car was covered with blood," sobbed Mrs Dursley.

Harry was unsure about what to do but then carefully placed one hand Petunia's shoulder. She didn't protest and Harry pulled her in his arms.

"It's going to be okay!" he whispered and patted her back. "I'm so sorry for you!"

When she had calmed down a bit, Harry guided her to the couch and made tea for his aunt.

"What will happen now?" asked Harry after some time.

"Move your things to Dudley's room, if you want to. But first clean his mess up."

Harry nodded and went back upstairs.

His aunt didn't spoil him in the next weeks, not at all. She barely recognized that he still was in the house. But he was, however, allowed to eat whenever he wanted and whatever he wanted. For once he had a quiet summer and he didn't have to worry about being beaten up.

Yet, he felt that something was terribly wrong.

**

* * *

**

Yeah, this is a very looong prologue, I guess.

Review, please! The first chapter will be up soon, but first of all I've got to put the next chapterof"The Live I used to have" in words.


	2. Chapter 01 Back to school, back to norm...

**A/N: **Sorry, I wasa bit preoccupied with other things. Right now I'm going to write a bit more, but the first chapters aren't the most exciting chapters...

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 – Back to school, back to normal?**

Harry collapsed on the ground, obviously in pain.

"POTTER!" called the transfigurations teacher. The boy writhed on the floor, eyes tightly shut. He curled up into a ball and tears were flowing down his cheeks.

"I'm taking Mr Potter to the Hospital Wing, class dismissed!" called McGonagall and levitated the now unconscious teen on a stretcher.

Still Hermione was standing in front of the teacher's desk, staring shocked at the floor. The spell she had cast at Harry shouldn't have caused him that much pain.

She had done something terribly wrong, it seemed.

"Ms Granger?" asked the teacher, stopping for a moment. "Ms Granger!"

Hermione's heard jerked up and she stared at the witch, her lower lip trembling.

"Ms Granger, perhaps you want to come with us to the Hospital Wing."

Hermione gave a sharp nod and followed the floating stretcher and the deputy headmistress.

Hermione mumbled useless apologies all the way up to the infirmary and sighed from time to time.

"Poppy! Poppy, Mr Potter needs your undivided attention!"

The nurse gave her colleague a smile. "You let me decide on this and I won't tell you how to teach your students, alright?"

But when she saw the teen she gasped and motioned for Minerva to levitate the boy on a bed. "That's unusual for your class. Very unusual accident!"

"I don't think it was an accident. We were practising the Umbra Spell."

Poppy nodded and wrinkled her nose. "You didn't have Neville Longbottom to cast in on Mr Potter, did you? Or Seamus Finnegan?"

"No, actually it was Miss Granger!"

The nurse stared at the girl with the downcast expression on her face. "I'm sorry, Professor!"

McGonagall gave Hermione a small smile. "No, Hermione. Don't apologise, it is alright!"

Hermione nodded and then continued staring on her shoes.

"So, let's look what we can do for Mr Potter then!" sighed Madam Pomfrey and sat Harry's glasses on the nightstand.

After about two hours Harry woke up and tried to sit up. He fingered for his glasses on the nightstand and sat them back on his nose.

It took some time until Harry had straightened himself a bit. He looked accusingly at Hermione and then grimaced with pain.

"What did you do? Transformed my bones into hot molten lava? Ouch… and my skin… what the fuck happened to my hands?"

Harry stared at one large bony hand and then lifted the other one to stare at it as well.

"What the fuck happened?" asked Harry, his voice raw and too high. "And what's wrong with my voice?"

McGonagall sighed and let her gaze rest on Harry. "That is none of Miss Granger's fault. The spell just should not be mixed with certain… other spells. Of course I would not have let you taken part in this part of the lesson if I had known about your… condition!"

The teen looked up at his teacher, realising that his sight was a bit blurry.

"What do you mean… my condition? What is this condition? I'm not aware of any spells used on me that could not be compatible with the Umbra Transformation?"

Hermione bit on her lower lip again and you could almost see how her mind checked all possibilities over and over again, putting all the jigsaw pieces together.

"So, it is true then? Harry's not…?"

The transfigurations teacher looked at the student, pausing a moment before she nodded. "Yes, he is."

"But why didn't the headmaster just…"

"What should I have done, Miss Granger?" chuckled the elderly wizard.

Hermione turned around and looked in those unreadable blue twinkling eyes. "Sir, Lavender Brown was excused from this lesson. Why wasn't Harry excused from class? And why wasn't Professor McGonagall informed about his state?"

The headmaster sat down and smiled. Harry wanted to punch him.

"Miss Granger, no one was aware of Mr Potter's state so no one could have been informed about it. James and Lily never told me that Harry wasn't their biological son."

Harry gasped and fell off the bed.

"WHAT?" he yelled, fury written in his features. "I am not… Harry Potter?" He tried to pick himself up and realised that everything on his body was longer than before. He grasped the bed frame and somehow managed to sat down on the bed.

"You are adopted, Harry!" whispered Hermione.

"That means I am not Harry Potter!" shrieked Harry. "Who am I? Who am I, if not Harry Potter? I have never been anyone else…! What the fuck…"

The teen shook his head and groaned.

"My dear boy, I of course asked for the adoption papers, but as it seems that your biological parents made no demand for the spells to be removed at any time, the official papers were destroyed after 15 years. However, your parents might have known."

Everyone stared at Harry.

"And now?" he asked, desperately for any advice.

"Now you will rest! The transformation is not yet completed. By about the end of the week you will be your… hem… what you were meant to be."

The door was pushed open and Snape entered the hospital ward with a sour expression on his face.

"Here is the special concoction you asked me for," said the Potions master in his ever so bored and disgusted tone. He eyed the teen on the bed warily. What could have changed Potter like that? It was obvious that this was Potter and it was obvious that he had changed. But how had he got himself in deep trouble again?

"Well Potter, got in trouble again? If you got a Galleon for each time, you'd be a Millionaire by now!"

"Too bad that no one would pay for it!" replied Harry. He glared at Snape but it missed its effect because he missed him by about a foot. Angrily he threw his useless glasses away. "Hermione… could you help me to find the way to the tower?"

Madam Pomfrey cleared her throat. "Well, that's something I just was about to mention… test I've been running have shown that you most certainly won't need you glasses, but bigger clothes. You will be a bit taller than even now."

"What?" asked Harry disbelievingly. "Even taller than now?" He'd never been tall… and now he should grow in just some days. "This is going to be painful, isn't it?"

The nurse handed him six vials with a deep red potion. "These should last for about four days. It's a painkiller and sleeping draught. The transformations should be faster when you sleep. But don't take more than two doses a day, understood?"

The teen nodded. "I just hope that I will, at least, still be a guy when I wake up the next time!" snorted Harry, trying to gain control of his defiant body.

"Gender changing spells can only be cast on a child during the twelve hours after giving birth. And what would be the point in changing the gender of a child you don't even want to have?" sneered Snape. A creepy grin ghosted over his lips. "So we gladly won't have to deal with a PMS-ing boy-who-turned-girl-and-still-won't-die!"

"Right, Snape… 'm glad that some things will never change!" murmured Harry, allowing Hermione to help him to his feet. "So, I'll be off now. Slowly Hermione, I'm tripping over my own feet!"

"That's nothing new!" answered Hermione.

"You must be mistaking me for Ron!" replied the raven-haired teen, smiling a bit to hide the pain written on his face.

A strange dream, or memory, plagued Harry that night in his sleep.

He saw his parents, standing in the nursery and very upset they were.

"Why won't you tell me?" asked Lily.

"Why would you want to know?" spat James.

"You know it, don't you?" screamed the woman at Potter.

She picked Harry up, held him close, almost like a shield against the aggressive words.

"I need to know it! I need to know who gave birth to our little boy!"

"He is our little boy! You don't need to know who are his biological parents!"

"You know them, don't you? You know who they are and you know them!"

"Yes, I do! Yes I do and I wish I wouldn't!" answered James in a load and harsh voice. Defeat was written in his eyes. "Don't make me tell you, Lily! I know your good heart… it would break, love…"

* * *

**rosiegirl **- I hope I won't disappoint you

**P-oenix** - The bad thing about it is that after Vernon and Dudley are dead, it doesn't matter anymore, you know...

**HarrySlytherinson** - Dumbledore... Yes, I guess he could be a jerk... uhm, but I don't know yet!

**hahaha-evil** - I'm doing my very best!

**evil-one** - Here it is!

**Gryffindor16** - OMG! You are scary! Shush! You are partially right! You've gotta wait a bit, though!


End file.
